


reciprocation

by sciences



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, nuttin else 2 see here, short sexy timez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciences/pseuds/sciences
Summary: “You’re quiet. I must’ve been good, huh?” The chuckle Jongin lets out is boyish.Mark wants to give him the world.





	reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neowise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neowise/gifts).

> Written because A Girl needs the Markkai tag. Also because of [this](https://twitter.com/jonginsmommy/status/1179264612388216837).

Mark opens the door of his hotel room to strong arms embracing him.

“I’ve missed you,” Jongin whispers, wasting no time in pushing Mark against the door, looping him in into a heated kiss. The older’s mouth is hot, urgent and needy. Jongin tastes like Merlot. He gives, and gives, letting Mark do all the taking. 

Mark swallows each kiss as the other’s free hand slides down to his waist, down to his ass, groping it. His own hands rest on the other’s waist, a cue for the other to push his hips against Mark. He moans into the other’s mouth with each push, the older clearly aware of what his hips can do to Mark. Mark would like to see more of what the other’s hips can do. But maybe, next time. Or later, tonight. Depends on how long they can last.

But now, he wants release. He _ needs _ it.

He makes it known as one of his hands pops a button, unzips the other’s denim pants, and sinks into a pair of Giorgio Armanis. Once his fingers encircle flesh, he tugs on it, drawing out a moan from the other.

“Not taking things slow, are we?” Jongin smiles against Mark’s lips, the older’s tongue prodding its way into his mouth. “You started it, hyung,” Mark mouths, opening up, allowing Jongin some control. 

“I fly back to Seoul tomorrow evening, Mark,” Jongin pants in his ear. “We don’t have much time left.”

“That is a pity,” Mark whispers, nuzzling his way onto the older’s neck, biting and sucking gently. Jongin’s grip on his neck becomes tighter, moans coming out from his mouth like liquid gold, a sweet melody to Mark’s ears.

“Thought about taking you out to dinner tonight, hyung,” Mark says, smiling to himself at how he still manages words at this point, even with Jongin’s hands making quick work of his belt. “Guess you can’t wait, huh?”

“Who said—“ Jongin tugs on him. “This.” And another. “Isn’t.” Slow and deliberate. “My dinner?”

Feral eyes look at him before he finds himself completely leaning against the door, pants around his ankles, and Jongin’s beautiful’s face between his thighs.

Jongin makes good use of his mouth, just the way Mark likes it. Mark used to be insecure, about potentially not being up to par with the model’s previous lovers. But somehow, Jongin eased those worries away, proving to always be eager to please. When he’s able to, Mark makes sure to return the favor, with all the love and devotion he has for the older.

“You’re thinking of something else, again,” Jongin says from down below. His hands take hold of Mark’s to rest it on his hair. “I want you to focus on me, Mark.”

“Okay,” Mark whispers, tugging on the other’s hair. Jongin purrs. “That’s more like it.” Then his mouth is back on Mark, pleasuring him as if it’s a competition that he’s born to win. 

Mark doesn’t last long. His entire body shudders in surrender, melting over the tip of Jongin’s tongue.

Mark’s still out of breath as he caresses Jongin’s cheek, his cum adorning the other’s sun-kissed face beautifully. “Did I do well?” The model’s question is coy as he rises back to his proper height, his _ I’m South Korea’s Hottest Supermodel _ height as Mark like to calls it.

“You’re quiet. I must’ve been good, huh?” The chuckle Jongin lets out is boyish.

Mark wants to give him the world.

He settles for holding the older by his waist, and swiftly pushing him into bed.

Jongin looks like a painting. He’s still wearing a probably expensive top from one of his high-end brand sponsors, the top buttons of it already undone, Milan’s evening skyline illuminating his golden skin with an ethereal kind of glow.

Everything about Jongin is beautiful. Mark wants to worship him forever.

“Our Jonginnie did great,” Mark says, caressing the older’s ankle as he positions himself on the bed. “You’re always so—” He caresses the other’s ankle some more, loving the way the other’s breath hitches with every touch. “—So good for me, Jonginnie.” The whine Jongin lets out is downright sinful. 

“Now, stay still,” Mark commands, lustful eyes never leaving his as he makes his way between the older’s thighs.

“Let me help you, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cause when we [jumping](https://twitter.com/jaemjaemis), it’s [popping](http://curiouscat.me/cinemas), we [JOPPING](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAnK1y7qjuE) u_u Don't crucify me plz xoxo


End file.
